


Dancing in a Golden Light

by ScarletSorceress



Series: Grasp the Golden Thread (That Brings You Home Again) [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And so are some of his children, And then they fuck again, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Face-Fucking, Gol D. Roger was a slut, Gol-D-en Family AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sabo gets wrecked, Take breaks!, Wet & Messy, maybe a little bit of plot, take this boy away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSorceress/pseuds/ScarletSorceress
Summary: He's sure he's meant to be looking Sabo in the eye. He should be, right? Pretty eyes, pretty face, normally he doesn't have a problem looking at him.But those heels are going to kill him.
Relationships: Gol D. Jonny/Sabo
Series: Grasp the Golden Thread (That Brings You Home Again) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019263
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Gol-D-en Family





	Dancing in a Golden Light

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again, in this sinful series!  
> Once again, this is predominantly JackWRabbit's fault, they enable me far too much!
> 
> Prompt for this one: High Heels.

"Is this a reward for something I haven't done yet?" Johnny asked, eyes not moving from Sabo's feet. 

The object of his attention happened to be the shoes the blonde man was wearing. With a smirk, Sabo strode over, the hypnotising sway of his hips drawing his friend's eyes. 

"Maybe I just wanted to kiss you without straining myself." Sabo chuckled, bending down to place a lingering kiss against Jonny's lips. Biting gently on his lips, Sabo pulled the plump flesh into his mouth, sucking lightly on it as he gazed into clouded silver eyes. 

"Or maybe," Jonny howled, digging his fingers into the plump flesh of Sabo's ass. "You're a greedy tease who loves the attention these get you." 

Grinning sharply, Sabo sank to straddle Jonny's lap, pushing back into the hands that had yet to leave his ass. Rolling his hips ever so slightly, he could already feel Jonny's interest grow underneath him. 

"Would I really want anyone's attention when I already have yours?" Sabo murmured, keeping up the steady, _torturous_ rhythm of his hips. He wanted to show off a little today, and he knew enough about Jonny to realise he found these things irresistible. 

Learning to walk in seven-inch stilettos was beginning to pay off. 

"Oh, I sure you would," Jonny replied huskily, finally managing to pull one hand from Sabo's rear, following the seam of the shorts he was wearing until he could caress the bare thigh. Honestly, he was so indecent; anyone might have taken him away to play. 

"What's more fun than two cocks at once?" 

"Three." Sabo moaned, laughing lightly at the look on his partner's face. It wasn't his fault that, after a few chance meetings, Jonny had unleashed something inside of him, a longing he had kept squashed down for so long.

A craving for cock. 

It was slowly becoming unbearable. Whenever his head wasn't focused on the revolution, he slowly began to drift to fantasies of the man he was now sitting on. Those damn silver eyes were haunting him, taunting him at every waking moment. 

"I'm sure I know a few people who'd love to give you what you want, Gorgeous," Jonny smirked, pinching lightly at the sensitive skin on the inside of his thigh. Enjoying the delicious moan Sabo let out, Jonny carefully manoeuvred the rolling blonde, picking him up in a swift motion, getting to his feet. 

"Are you going to fuck me against the wall again?" Sabo asked lightly, clutching those broad shoulders as he wrapped his legs around Jonny's hips. Digging his heels into that well-sculpted ass. 

"Maybe if you're good," Jonny whispered back, bring up one hand to slap it against Sabo's clothed ass. Unable to stifle the yelp of surprise, Sabo pulled back just enough to see the pleased grin on that handsome face. 

"But right now? I wanna see you dance." 

A delighted grin spread across his face as Sabo untangled himself from around Jonny. Slipping to the ground with an unfair grace, Sabo stepped forward just a little bit, enough for Jonny to appreciate the view he was going to get. Pale legs that went on for days, black shorts that barely covered his ass, his regular white shirt, three buttons lose from the top—such an indecent sight on anywhere but this island. 

Spinning around, Sabo raised an eyebrow, seemingly confused by what he was doing still standing. Huffing a laugh, Jonny retreated to his place on the bed, sitting in the luxurious silk sheets; only the best for his Beauty after all. 

Seeing he was in his place once more, Sabo's smile gentled into something sweet. Raising his arms to his head, he began to sway to an unheard sound, running his fingers through his curls. Once, twice, thrice, Stepping out, spinning with a grace that was more intuned with ballet dancers than pole strippers. Still, there was something darker underneath that grace, a danger in the twists he put his body through. 

With utmost control, he flipped forward into a slow cartwheel, spreading his legs at the apex before twirling out of it. Only then he sank to his knees, gyrating his body as he played with his chest. His eyes were closed, simply enjoying the music in his head. 

Jonny couldn't wait for those eyes to open. 

Gliding across the floor, crawling towards where Jonny remained sitting, Sabo stretched out his limbs, effortless showing off all the best parts of him. Those long legs, the toned forearms, that sculpted ass, those shoulders were pushing and pulling that crisp white shirt. It would be enough to drive a man mad.

And then those dancing jewel-toned eyes, filled with lustful fire as he came to rest between Jonny's spread knees. 

Pulling himself up, Sabo ran his hands along Jonny's thighs, sighing in pleasure at the tensed muscles beneath his trousers. Crawling his way up to his body, Sabo once more came to rest in Jonny's lap, running his hands over the rippling pectorals until resting daintily on his shoulders. Sitting like this, it was all too real how Jonny towered over him, surrounding him from all sides. And what should have made him scared, made him safe instead. 

Grinding his hips down ever so gently, Sabo moaned lowly as their throbbing cocks pressed against one another, the friction from his shorts driving him mad with lust. Titled his head back, he continued to dance in Jonny's lap, twisting his hips to keep their crotches rubbing together, before flipping himself over to grind his ass into that beautiful cock. 

Rejoicing in the moan that drew from Jonny and how those hands were trembling on his hips, Sabo continued to push his ass against Jonny's cock, almost bouncing with slow, undulating movements. 

God, he wanted that cock, but he wanted to tease even more. Pushing Jonny to his limits would always leave him dripping cum the next day, and he couldn't wait. 

"Fuck, you're too good at this." Jonny groaned, leaning back slightly to appreciate the view better. That ass was hugging his straining cock, making him throb with heat. All he wanted was to pull those damned shorts off and fuck the greedy little hole underneath. 

But he had patience.

He had been at this game much longer than Sabo had: for all the blonde was proving a worthy player. 

"Such a pretty little dancer. Do you like dancing in my lap, Baby?" 

"You know I love it." A breathless laugh left Sabo at the question. Looking back over his shoulder to see the pleasure building on Jonny's face; it was a power rush for him. 

"Love feeling your cock, love how big it gets for me. Love it even more if you put it to use." 

Jonny let out a bark of laughter, reaching up to tangle his fingers in those blonde curls. Pulling Sabo to a stop, he softly started to nibble on his ear, whispering as he did.

"Do you want to play with me? Or do you just want me to fuck you through the mattress until you can't dance anymore?" 

"You're giving me a choice?" Sabo moaned, panting softly as he tried to keep his hips from moving. But it was so distracting, having Jonny breathing against his neck, sucking on his ear lobe, giving him options of what to do. His brain was going to melt if he kept this up.

"Well, I know how much you love my cock. Maybe I want to see your pretty face stuffed full before I wreck your greedy little ass?"

Groaning, Sabo swiftly turned again, his hair tugging painfully from where it was still clasped in Jonny's hand. Thankful for the pain, as it brought a little clarity to his thoughts, he slowly slid off of Jonny's lap, resting on the floor in between Jonny's knees. Hazy eyes stared up at him, as Sabo nuzzled the bulge in front of him, pressing sweet kisses to his prize through Jonny's trousers.

"If I'm good, will you fuck my face?" 

"Let's see how you do first, Baby." 

Jonny sat back, pulling him closer by his hair; eyes keenly trailed on Sabo as the blonde hungrily eyed his clothed cock. He loved watching this; when all those walls fell away to base desire. Sabo was so beautiful right now, a panting mess hungry for cock, it would be a surprise to anyone who knew him.

Preening under Jonny's gaze, Sabo deftly went to undoing the laces holding the trousers up. Rubbing slightly as he went, he carefully pulled the fabric back, unveiling his prize as it sprung up to meet him. Ignoring Jonny's sigh of relief, for now, Sabo could help but grin as he pressed his cheek against it. The heat from his swollen cock felt so good against his face. 

Tilting his head, he slowly started to work his way along the shaft, sweet kitten licks to begin with. He wanted to do well, wanted to be good for Jonny, wanted to earn his face fucking later. Tracing tight circles against the bugling vein, Sabo slowly started to massage Jonny's thighs, digging his fingers into tight muscle, urging him to relax and enjoy himself thoroughly. 

Looking down, a hot tongue weighed his balls, teasing over them slightly before the younger man sucked one into his mouth.

Moaning at the weight, Sabo tried to run his tongue along the rest of his scrotum, whining when he couldn't quite manage it. Releasing the balls with a pop, he buried his face between them, kissing and licking and sucking what he could. Bringing a hand away from Jonny's thigh, he carefully held the dick above him, making sure it wouldn't come in the way of him and his fun. Stroking lightly, Sabo could feel pre-cum slicking his fingers. Still, he did not move. He wasn't finished savouring the musky heat from Jonny's balls yet. 

He could feel Jonny's grip tighten in his hair, pushing him further against his crotch as Sabo tried to take his full sack into his mouth. Eyes watering as his jaw ached, he managed halfway before he began to choke, spluttering as he was slowly pushed further into that heat. Breathing deeply through his nose, inhaling the sweat and musk, Sabo slackened his jaw, even more, whimpering slightly at the pain.

"Fuck, look at you." Jonny's groaned, palming his dick with one hand whilst the other tucked golden curls away from that lust-flushed face. "So pretty, god, you're amazing."

What a picture he was. Knees spread out beneath him, black latex clinging to his ass and cock, face stuffed, eyes watering, curls astray; those fucking heels digging into his own ass. Such a pretty picture, all for Jonny to enjoy. 

"Wish I had a Den Den right now." He panted, slapping his cock down onto that golden head. Grinning at the tears that slowly slipped down those flushed cheeks. Sabo's mouth was so full, so close to splitting; how could he resist grinding his cock onto that pretty face?

"Take a picture of you like this, legs spread and mouth stuffed with my balls. Maybe the marines would make you a wanted poster? Just for this; Wanted, wet and sloppy. Would you like that?"

A choked off moan reverberated through his dick, causing him to bite back a curse as he rubbed the stiff flesh of his cock more firmly on Sabo's face. Pre-cum was leaking from his tip, slicking his cock and dripping into that golden hair, leaving wet trails across Sabo's cheeks and forehead. 

What a pretty little cum rag he had.

"Open up Beautiful."

Sabo released his balls with a gasp, stretching his jaw so wide he could hear a click as it shifted out of place. Not enough to be painful, but enough to be noticed. Leaving his mouth slack, he stuck out his tongue, lapping at the dick resting against his face. 

Carefully, Jonny began to feed the tip into that waiting mouth, sighing as wet heat enveloped the sensitive skin. A lax tongue licked broad strokes on the underside of his head, sending a shockwave of pleasure through his body. Fisting those curls to keep him in place, Jonny fed more and more cock into Sabo's mouth; drool spilling from swollen lips as his cock forced his mouth to stay wide and open. 

It was only when he was nudging the back of Sabo's throat that he stopped, his head resting against the fluttering wet muscles. Sabo's eyes were streaming, tears mixing with the spit and pre that already drenched his face. Such a messy thing. Finally able to seal his lips around the thick cock in his mouth, Sabo gratefully swallowed as much as he could, his throat clenching on the tip that was resting in its entrance. 

For a long moment, Jonny just sat there, Sabo's mouth warming his cock. The wet heat felt terrific, and the flexing muscles massaged the head of his dick with every swallow. Sabo's eyes were fixed on his face, teary and begging, pleading for him to move. He wasn't even fully seated in that glorious mouth, and still, Sabo begged him for more. 

"You're such a greedy cock slut." Jonny whispered, trailing reverent fingers through soaked curls, rubbing tears from wide blue eyes. Eyes that crinkled in joy at his words, agreement in the way he continued to suckle his cock. Such a greedy whore. 

Fisting blonde curls tight, Jony carefully started to rock his hips, grinning as Sabo slackened his throat even further. He must have been practising, to get his gag reflex under control. Slowly building up his rhythm, Jonny couldn't help the groans that spilt from his chest as his cock was enveloped in that warm, slick throat. Sabo's hands clutched his thighs as he slowly began to fuck that mouth properly. 

Eyes fluttering in pleasure, Sabo's bliss was clear to see as Jonny pounded his face, stretching his mouth obscenely wide as spit-slick balls slapped against his chin. Wet, gurgling sounds filled the room as he tried to swallow around Jonny's thrusts, choking himself with every mistiming. The convulsing of his throat seemed to amuse Jonny, and he deliberately varied his thrusting to try and catch him out, letting out breathy chuckles as Sabo gagged around him. 

Groaning, Jonny could feel himself getting closer, Sabo's mouth was too good for him to draw it out as much as he might have liked. Still, he could have some more fun.

Pulling on his hair, Jonny forcefully tugged Sabo off his cock, smirking as Sabo whined for the loss. The glassy eyes were completely unfocused, his hair a tangled mess of damp curls, his jaw slack as though he still had a cock in his mouth. The corners of his lips were red and bruised, and his tongue lolled out as he panted for breath. 

Keeping a tight fist at the back of Sabo's head, Jonny furiously pumped his dick, a teasing tongue licking forward to caress the tip. Moaning at the sensations, Jonny could feel his load coming, titling Sabo's head back just a few inches.

"Open wide, Sweatheart."

Thick ropes of cum erupted from his cock, lashing across Sabo's face. Sabo stuck his tongue out further, hopeful to catch the cum in his mouth with a dopey smile. Thick white strands fell across his eyes, painting him in sin as Jonny stroked himself through the end of his orgasm, his thighs shaking as pleasure sang in his brain, squeezing every drop to decorate Sabo's face. 

Catching himself on his elbows, Jonny couldn't help but take in the beautiful sight in front of him.

Sabo's cheeks were flushed a brilliant crimson, complimented his swollen lips and hazy eyes. Ropes of cum decorated his face, dripping across his forehead and into his hair, the white standing out stark against his flaming face. As Jonny watched, his tongue darted out, licking up the cum around his mouth, leaving shiny trails of saliva in their wake. 

"So pretty." Jonny cooed, panting slightly as he came down from his high. "Such a pretty little mess for me." 

Sabo seemed to flush impossibly more, hands clenching against his own thighs under Jonny's gaze. 

Silver eyes zeroed in on him, and an appreciative hum filled his ears. 

"Sorry, you didn't get a chance to get your dick stroked, did you? Why don't you bring it out for me now, huh Pretty?" 

Sabo slowly undid the button on his shorts with a sense of shame, revealing the sticky mess of cum inside them. Jonny swiftly bent to catch Sabo in a sweet kiss, rubbing his cum into flushed cheeks.

"It's alright Sweetheart; you were so good. So good for me, cumming untouched, so good."

Gently lifting the young man from the floor, Jonny guided him over to the mirror, cradling his hips as he pulled him flush against his chest.

In the mirror, there was a dark-haired man, grinning proudly as his cock hung loosely from his trousers. The golden-haired man looked minuscule in front of him, shaking from his orgasm, flushed bright under the scrutiny and sticky with cum. His face was covered, dripping onto his neck, as his shorts hung open revealing the mess he'd made of himself. They were both sweaty, quietly panting as they got their breath under control. But the image they created...

"So beautiful." Jonny crooned in his ear, tracing shapes into his hip bone. "So perfect and pretty when you're covered in cum."

Dipping a hand into the tight black shorts, Sabo had to stifle a gasp as thick fingers brushed against his sensitive cock. Bringing up his hand, Jonny scooped up some of Sabo's cum before bringing it to the blonde's mouth. 

"But so messy too. You wouldn't want any of this to go to waste now, would you?" 

Shaking his head, Sabo let out a wanton little whimper as Jonny's fingers pushed into his mouth. The salty tang filled his senses, and he was vaguely aware of more tears falling from his eyes. But it didn't matter; nothing mattered anymore apart from this. The pleasure he was feeling and how good he felt, being fed his own cum by the man at his back. It felt too perfect for caring about anything else. 

"So good. There you go, let's clean up this mess, shall we?" 

Jonny led him back towards the bed, taking note of how Sabo's knees were shaking. Bruises would form on them tomorrow, of that there was no doubt. Gently laying the blonde down, Jonny slowly got to work on the heels. Carefully, he started to unbuckle the straps, laying sweet kisses against those slender ankles. 

Easing off one shoe, Jonny grinned at the groan of relief that left his partner. The bright blue eye was slowly coming back into focus as Sabo watched what he was doing, scooping up the cooling cum and sucking on his fingers. 

"You just love having your mouth full, don't you?" Jonny chuckled, shaking his head as Sabo grinned and kept on sucking. Maybe he should get him a box of lollipops for his work? It might help keep the cravings at bay. 

Switching over to the other shoe, Jonny did the same again. Laying sweet kisses against his ankle, slipping the stiletto free, digging his thumbs into the arch of his foot, rubbing away the tension. Kissing his way up his legs, Jonny spent extra care around his knees, worshipping the rough skin with his tongue. Listening out for those breathy little sighs, Jonny made a note to grab some cough medicine for him. Sabo's breathing was a little too rough for his liking; maybe he could make a hot honey and lemon drink? But he didn't feel comfortable leaving Sabo alone whilst he was like this so that would be a plan for later. 

Travelling further up, Jonny gently began to shimmy Sabo's shorts off of him, huffing at the mess they'd made of them. A shame, they looked really good. 

"You might need to throw these out Gorgeous. A little too messy to keep."

Sabo groaned, throwing out a hand for the shorts. After receiving the requested item, he twisted to throw them over to where his backpack was.

"I'll get rid of them in the morning," Sabo whispered, his words rough where they dragged over his ruined throat. 

Yep, definitely buying him cough syrup before they leave. 

Returning to his task, Jonny pressed kisses against his hip bones, avoiding his dick for now (it was too soon to start up again, Sabo needed the rest and Jonny needed to take care of him). Rubbing gentle circles into his pelvis, Jonny sent a glance to Sabo's face, relaxing when he saw that peaceful happiness was remaining. 

"Are you alright for me to go get a cloth? Or do you want me to stay a little bit longer?"

"I'll be alright," Sabo whispered, seeming to sink further into the mattress. A pale hand reached limply for him, and Jonny pressed a kiss to the back of it. 

Getting up, he pressed Sabo's hand to his stomach, brushed his bangs from his eyes and headed off to the bathroom. 

Once inside, he kept his ears open if Sabo called him, spreading his Observation to ensure they were both safe. He knew Sabo was due to meet up with a comrade of his, but he arrived two days early by accident. They had time, but he had to stay alert, just in case. 

Wetting several cloths with warm water, he also filled up a glass. Sabo would need to drink something soon, especially after taking his cock so well. 

Walking back into the room, Jonny was pleased to see that Sabo had remained where he lay. Limbs spread akimbo; his eyes lit up as Jonny approached. A grin was sent his way, which Jonny quickly fixed by throwing a washcloth in his face.

"Hey!" Sabo protested, grumbling as he flopped back into bed. 

"Hey to you too. There's a glass of water to your left, drink up whilst I clean you up."

"You're only going to get me filthy again." Sabo pouted but did as he was told, rolling onto his side to retrieve the glass, whilst Jonny retook the cloth's possession. 

"One day, I'm going to _cover_ you in my cum." Jonny promised, smirking as Sabo's cock gave a twitch, clearly interested in where this was headed. 

"But not today." 

Jonny swiftly cleaned up the mess Sabo had made of his crotch, wiping up dried semen, making sure to clean all around his cock and underneath his balls. Keeping his thighs spread, Jonny gently lowered himself, so he was lying over him. Not touching, not yet, but close enough to feel the heat of his skin. 

Carefully peeling back the white shirt, he started placing loving kisses up his abs, he followed the line of muscles to his pecs, placing quick kisses to both his nipples. Paying particular attention to the scars covering his left side, he brushed long, lingering lips across the damaged skin. He knew Sabo couldn't feel it, yet when he looked up at his face, tears were gathering in those eyes again. 

Jonny was always gentle with Sabo during their downtime. Always sweet, ever-loving, he broke him apart in the kindest way possible. Being a soldier so young could never be easy on anyone, and Sabo bore it well; a poker face so strong that, had Jonny not fallen into bed with him, the raven wouldn't have seen through it at all. But he had, and now Jonny was determined to give him this space, give him this safety, to fall to pieces and rebuild himself as he needed. Repressing emotions never got anyone anywhere; especially not someone fighting against their world. 

"You're so incredible." He pressed the words to damaged skin, proof of his courage.

"You're so brave and kind and strong. You do so many amazing things, for so many people. Let me take care of you now."

Muffled sobs reached his ears as Sabo flung his arms over his face, trying to hide his tears. Jonny let him, knowing how much the blonde needed that semblance of privacy to let his walls down completely. Crying during sex was one thing, a thing Sabo loved when he pushed him there. But he tried so hard not to cry for anything else, and it broke Jonny's heart to see that in someone so young. His own kids knew they never had to hide their tears; maybe he'd get on to Dragon and Sara to watch out for Sabo more in the future. 

Running his hands soothingly over his sides, Jonny brought them up to massage his pecs, settling more firmly in the cradle of Sabo's hips. He left his arms, for now, he could rub them at the end of the night, focusing on what he could reach now Sabo's shirt was split open. A gentle kiss to the bottom of his ribs, licking a stripe up his sternum, working a hickey directly over his heart. Proof that he was loved, that he had someone who cared about his well-being. Proof that he had a friend who he could always go to, for anything he needed. 

"Gonna make you feel so good Sweatheart, I promise. You've been so perfect for me, so pretty, so wonderful." 

From under the crossed arms, Jonny could see the hesitant smile. Shy but sweet, it let him know that Sabo was still listening to him. Hopefully, the blonde would take the words to heart this time, rather than hiding away whenever they met. 

Leaning down further, Jonny carefully brushed over nipples, circling sensitive buds as he watched Sabo's mouth open slightly. Grazing his nails lightly against the pebbling flesh, Jonny began to nibble at his neck, placing long, open-mouthed kisses to his collarbones. It was only when he bit down on the juncture of Sabo's shoulder that the young man threw his arms away from his face. Bring them down to clench into Jonny's hair, tugging him up to face desperate eyes.

"Kiss me?" Sabo asked shakily, a bright flush high on his cheekbones.

"Any time you want." Jonny grinned, diving down to meet him. Their lips slowly caressed one another, tongues tangling as they embraced. Jonny's cock was slowly starting wake up, pressed against Sabo's thigh and spurred on by their slow exchange of kisses. Tugging on inky strands, Sabo pulled their faces closer together, licking up against the roof of Jonny's mouth, tasting every tooth. 

Groaning, Jonny carefully started to grind down, a little bit of pressure to help him build back up. He wanted inside, wanted to split Sabo open and leave him with a perfect reminder of what tonight meant. Leave him a little souvenir to think about. 

Breaking apart, Jonny carefully spread those glorious thighs further, kneading the quivering muscles beneath his palms. Bending backwards, he reached for the bottle of lube in his bag, lying abandoned at the side of the bed. Slicking his fingers, he gently circled Sabo's waiting hole, smiling at how eager the blonde was. An answering grin broke across the blonde's face, pressing his hips down onto teasing fingers.

"Honestly, you take so long. Next time I might just prep myself."

"Will you let me watch?" Jonny whispered, delighting in the flush that flooded Sabo's cheeks. The mouthy brat should have learnt by now that anything he serves Jonny will dish back in spades. 

Pressing in, slowly, carefully, he could feel Sabo's walls clench down, trying their best to pull his finger in further. Rubbing gently against silky heat, Jonny caught Sabo's mouth once again, swallowing moans as he dragged his finger in and out. 

"Patience, Sweetheart." he bit down gently on Sabo's lips, sucking lightly as he started to add the second finger. "You know I've gotta work you open, get you nice and loose for me. I don't want to hurt you."

"Would you?" Sabo gasped, arching under Jonny's touch as he tried to push his hips further onto those dancing fingers. "Would you hurt me, if I asked you to?"

"Another day," Jonny promised, suppressing the primal surge in his brain; beating back the need to abandon caution and pound into that delicious ass until Sabo broke. Fuck that was going to be such a great day. He already found it irresistible to mark the younger man; hickeys, bruises, bites, reminders of the nights they spent together. How bad was it doing to be when he had permission to make him _hurt_? 

Scissoring his fingers, he quickly applied more lube to them, slicking his hand further in preparation for the third. Unable to resist, he poured a little directly into Sabo's quivering hole, delighting in the wet squelching sound his fingers made. 

"Look at you, gushing for me." he chuckled, fucking his fingers back in, gliding with the added lube until he felt comfortable adding his third finger to the mix. Sabo whimpered as he felt it entering him, stretching his rim even further on those thick fingers. But he knew it wouldn't compare to how Jonny's cock felt, pulling and pushing until he never wanted to let him go. 

"Please...Please Jonny, please fuck me, need your cock so bad." Sabo groaned, rolling his hips as he fucked himself on Jonny's hand. An empty ache was building inside him, hollow to his bones. A familiar emptiness that could only be cured by cock. 

"Since you asked so nicely," Jonny quickly slicked his aching cock, wiping the excess off on his trousers. With a final look over at Sabo, Jonny carefully guided his cock towards that greedy hole. Groaning as he finally slipped inside, Sabo's walls feeling like heaven after neglecting his dick for so long.

A pleased moan fell from bruised lips as Sabo arched back, impaling himself further as he felt the stretch he loved so much. God did he love Jonny's cock. It filled him up so well, stretched him so nicely. 

Pushing his hips further, Jonny slowly fed more and more of his cock into Sabo's wanton body, gripping hips tight enough to bruise as the blonde squirmed in place. Slick heat rippling around him, clenching then relaxing, thick thighs lifting up the wrap around his hips; Jonny couldn't help the groan of pure relief that left his chest. Sabo had just an amazing ass, so greedy to be fucked, so heavenly wrapped around his cock. Honestly, who would have thought a little Noble would make such a perfect cock sleeve? 

"How are you still so tight?" Jonny grunted, straining from the effort of holding back. 

Sabo let out a breathy little laugh, a high keening noise escaping when Jonny deliberately dragged across his prostrate. 

"Gotta keep you coming back somehow." Sabo moaned, fisting the sheets at his sides, barring his throat as he started to rock his hips. And that was all the sign Jonny needed. 

Pulling back, he grinned at the desperate whine Sabo let out, shocking it to a moan when he thrust back in. He knew he didn't particularly need to be careful, Sabo was tough, and liked it when he ached the next day. So with that in mind, he built the pace.

Slamming against narrow hips, diving into velvet walls, watching Sabo's cock bounce against his stomach, Jonny followed his thrusts home. The creak of the bed echoed through the room, combined with heavy breathes, moans torn from throats at their second round of fun. 

Sabo's rim caught on every thrust, desperately trying to keep a hold of his cock, and who was Jonny to deny such a pretty thing? His balls slapped against soft ass cheeks as Jonny lent over, grasping Sabo's hands in his own. 

"Do you think...you could do it again?" He panted, groaning as Sabo thrashed underneath him, squeezing around him like a vice. 

"Do...what?" The dazed eyes were back, an open mouth smile panting in his pleasure.

"Cum untouched...cum just from this." 

"I don't think-"

"Please Baby. Please... I need to _see_ it..."

Sabo flushed that beautiful crimson colour once more, eyes drifting out of focus as he gave himself into his pleasure. Seeing a shaky nod, Jonny grinned in delight, diving down to attack his nipples, doing everything he could to help him get there. 

Because fucking hell he wanted to see it. See the moment Sabo lost control, blew his load just from the pleasure Jonny could give him. Cum only from Jonny. 

A frustrated groan fell from Sabo's lips as Jonny sucked and bit those perky pink nubs. Lavishing them with his tongue, making them shine under his gaze. Grazing his teeth none too gently against sensitive flesh as he increased his thrusts. 

Forcing himself deeper, harder, faster; anything he could do to chase the fire that Sabo had lit around them. 

"...Jonny..." Sabo gasped, scraping at his hands as his eyes sought out Jonny's in a desperate plea. He wanted to come so badly. It felt like his whole body was being torn apart, scattered in mindless pleasure. He needed release from the fire in his gut. 

"Come on Princess," Jonny purred, smirking as Sabo's eyes went wide. "Cum all over yourself... show me what a pretty mess you are."

With a piercing cry, Sabo came, his cock jumping at the words registered. Ropes of cum flew up between them, painting their stomachs white as Sabo shook and clench around him. 

"Fuck, that's it... so good, such a perfect Princess for me... feels so good when you cum on my cock." 

Jonny pulled the blissed-out blonde into a sloppy kiss, panting against each other as he ground his hips against Sabo's ass. Chasing his own release, he fucked Sabo through his, smearing cum across their stomachs and chests. Unresponsive arms wrapped heavily around his shoulders as Sabo tried to force his slackened body back onto his cock, weak moans rattled from his abused throat. 

Finally, the release came, shooting through his like lighting as Sabo squeezed down desperately on him, forcing his muscles to contract around the cock that was making him lose his mind. Thick cum poured inside him, flooding his insides with delicious heat. 

Sabo relaxed fully against the bed, panting into the silken sheets as Jonny emptied himself inside. He could finally appreciate the smooth, coolness against his flushed skin. Trailing his fingers up his chest, casually slurping cum off his fingers as Jonny panted above him. The raven-haired man grinned down at him, awe dancing in those silver eyes.

"Fuck. You're insatiable, aren't you, Darling?" 

"Yep." Popping off his fingers, Sabo smirked up at him. Jonny flopped down next to him, both men groaning as Jonny's softened cock shifted inside him. 

"Next time, bring a plug." Sabo groaned, twisting, so he was curled up in Jonny's arms. 

Letting out a breathy chuckle, Jonny pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of golden curls. 

"Sure thing Sabo. Next time."


End file.
